Luna Has Found a Friend?
Luna Has Found a Friend? is the 22nd episode of Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Synopsis The episode begins with Luna being called to Silky, who warns her that if she doesn't fully steal a Dream Butterfly this time around she will be terminated. Luna comes close to strangling Attacus for waking her up to that, but Attacus explains that he's not the one who tells Silky what to say, if she even answers to anyone. Before she leaves, he tells her to be careful, in case he doesn't see her again. Luna smiles at that startling him a bit thanking him for putting up with her as she leaves and Attacus realizes she's already given up. Meanwhile at Kieseki High School, Luna now disguised, is looking down until she accidentally walks into Chouko, who notices how depressed she looks. She suggests that they hang out after school for a girl's day out, and try as Luna might Chouko will not take no for an answer. After school, the Cures notice Chouko dragging Luna away and wonder what's was going on and decide to follow. After giving her makeovers and taking her clothes shopping, Chouko invites Luna to her clubhouse at Rubi Chou Forest to watch the Ruby Butterflies migrate back to the forest, and Luna agrees as the Cures tail them. On the way, Luna turns to them saying they can stop sneaking since she knew all along they were following them. As they come out of hiding, she asks why they were sneaking after them. Just as they're about to explain, Chouko smirks and tells them that if they wanted to see her cool clubhouse all they had to do was ask. Relieved, they follow Chouko further into the garden until they find a large tree with a small clubhouse built nearby. Chouko invites them in, and what they see are pictures of butterflies and a few of Chouko's family. Chouko explains that her dream is to be a lepidopterist much like her late mother and continue her work on the Ruby Butterflies. Luna quickly excuses herself and leaves. Worried, Chouko tries to go after her along with the Cures just as Luna is launched into the front of the tree with a sickening crack. Chouko runs over to her as the Cures turn to see Dispar laughing at how weak Luna is for befriending a human over her work just before Luna's disguise disappears, turning her back to normal and startling the Cures. Luna apologizes to Chouko for not being up front with her just as Dispar extracts her Dream Butterfly right in front of her. Luna screams as Dispar transforms Chouko's Dream Butterfly into a Naitomeanoga. The Cures tell Luna to get away quickly right before transforming. The Naitomeanoga starts attacking with swarms of dark butterflies and moths, and the Cures are nearly defeated before Luna takes the full blast of what was meant to be the final blow, protecting the Cures and distracting the Naitomeanoga enough for an opening for Cure Jezebel to purify it. The Cures turn to thank Luna but notice her collapsing to the ground. They run over to her, and she asks if Chouko's OK before blacking out. Characters * Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho * Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock * Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel * Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper * Yoko Kamisaka/Cure Papillon * Vanessa * Pieridae * Silky * Luna/Usagi Gassan * Attacus * Dispar * Chouko Yamada * Miku Aoizora * Mina Masuko * Kasumi Koizumi * Josef Drew